Does the Sun follow the Moon?
by Silver Katsuyami
Summary: "Ok, Does the Sun follow the Moon, or does the Moon follow the Sun?" I asked and he pondered, watching me from his spot against the tree. He sighed and shook his head "Fine, you win." I grin and he tosses me his last piece of meat. Felson/Oc
1. Tears Don't Fall

**I really don't know what I want to do with this. I just really wanted to see another Season of the Witch fic, there are like none anywhere. Soooooo were gonna see how this goes, get some more ideas blah blah blah. I don't own nothing besides Aisling and everything to do with her. Enjoys.**

**Oh, and some things may not be horribly accurate buuuuuuuuuut I reserve the right for it to be so. Sorry its short**.

Chapter 1- _Tears Don't Fall_

I hear them bring the men in, and I watch from the corner of my cell as my cousin crawls across the floor. She has changed much in the last years. She used to be sweet and quiet, now she's brave and brash, and has confessed to being a witch. I couldn't abandon her like the rest of the family, and when I refused to leave I was thrown in a cell for helping a woman accused of witch craft. Now I look up from my dark corner, barely able to see the men that had been brought in and I sigh softly.

I hear one of the men chuckle and say in a mocking tone "I serve the Church no more" the words echoed through the dungeon and more chuckling followed. His accent is one familiar to me, but not mine. "Did you see the priest's face? Looked like someone pissed in his holy water" then they both laugh. I can't help but laugh too, how a man can find the ability to laugh here is beyond me.

"There is someone else here." That same voice says quietly. "Felson, we're in a dungeon. Of course there are other people here besides us and a accused witch" Behmen mutters back, but his voice is strange. "Yes, but did you see anyone, hear anyone else?" I sigh and stand from my corner and walk to the bars to where they can see me. I can only imagine how horrid I look, long red hair in tangles, my skin filthy and in nothing more then my bed skirt and the wrappings around my chest. This was not my choice, but the choice of the guards. I wasn't accused of witchcraft so they believed I was fair game. I shake the memories from my head as the men move closer to their bars.

"Are you a witch as well?" the one, Behmen asks. He is handsome with dirty blonde hair and a fair amount of stubble on his chin. I shake my head no. I look sadly over to the wall behind which my cousin sits quietly. Another man, possibly more handsome then Behmen, steps forward. He has white hair and blue eyes I could have easily gotten lost in. "What's wrong? Witch take your tongue?" he is joking, his eyes crinkle when he smiles, but my eyes don't smile and neither does my mouth.

"Don't joke about such things. She may have confessed to witchcraft but she is my cousin all the same." My voice cracks slightly from little use and I cough at the end of my sentence. My accent is from the far North. The men look taken aback and share a glance.

"What is your name?" Behmen asks me and I look between the two. I sigh and push a red strand of hair behind my ear "Aisling." I muttered. Behmen nodded and went to sit, but Felson lingered, watching me for a moment more, then followed his partner.

I was awoken not much later to rough hands pulling me from my cell with a hand over my mouth so I couldn't make noise. Anna is crying. They had already taken her. I'm dragged to a deeper part of the dungeon and the two knights have their way. They had said I would grow to like it, I haven't. When they are finished they make me dress, my bindings ripped to shreds and my skirt ripped up the side. My bindings are un-fixable. They bring me back and toss me in my cell. Anna still cries, but I do not. I'm over crying.


	2. Your Eyes

**Chapter 2, here ya go :3 obviously this will be pretty much AU, because more things are going to happen before everyone dies D: or maybe I'll let them live. I have that power.**

**Oh, and the song Aisling is humming is Dance of the Wild Faeries**

_Chapter 2: Your eyes_

I am woken by knights, dragging me up the stairs leading out of the dungeon. I am groggy and confused. The two men that were in a cell last night are standing by the cage my cousin is to be in and when they look at me, their eyes widen. I meet Felson's eyes momentarily and I look away. He immediately walks over, shoving the knights holding me away, and drapes his cloak around my shoulders. Behmen looks at the men, then to the priest.

"Get her clothes fit for travel and horse riding, and find her a horse. She will ride free, and will not stray without her cousin." The priest nods, with wide eyes and a shocked face, as if unaware of what happens in the dungeons and runs to get me clothes. I keep my eyes low and let Felson lead me to the stable, ordering the servant boy out and to send in a maid. The boy scatters off. Felson leads me to a bench and I sit. I pull the cloak tighter around my shoulders. This one smells used, like man but it must have been washed to not stink worse than a rotting carcass. I like the light scent and I bury my nose in the fabric, a wave of comfort washes over me and I sigh.

"Thank you" I say quietly, my accent light. I glance at him and he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It is too cold to travel in nothing" he said with a slight smile. His eyes are entrancing and I can't help but stare. We looked up when a maid came in with clothes and he excused himself. "When you're ready, pick a horse, saddle it and meet us in the courtyard." I nod and watch him leave. He is muscular under the shirt and I feel my cheeks heat up. The maid coughs and I shake my head clear.

I slip off his cloak and pull off my skirt. The maid binds my breasts for me and I pull on the riding pants and tunic like top. She hands me arm warmers and boots, both made from the fur of some brown animal. The boots are large, but warm. I pull Felson's cloak back on with another deep breath and look for a horse. The only one is a wild looking with a roan coat. I smile and decide he will be mine. Not like I have any real choice.

I approach the creature slowly, whistling softly a song my mother used to sing. It looks up from its grass and shakes its mane. I enter the pen and shut it. I see Felson and Behmen come in with the rest of the group, and they stop. Now Felson and Behmen are dressed for travel. I turn and look at the horse and a shiver runs through my body, the look in its eyes reminds me of the wilderness of home.

I feel their eyes on my back as I pull my hair over one shoulder and walk to the creature to place a hand on its forehead and kiss its nose. It snorts and I smile, its eyes ever watching. I move to its side, trailing my hand across its shoulders making muscles twitch under skin. When I get to its back I immediately pull myself up and grab his mane. He rears and whinnies, turning and bucking. I hold fast, my concentration on the horse and staying on. He rolls and I push my body out of harm's way but I do not let go. A few more minutes of this and the creature gives in, tired and panting and I have a smile on my face. I look up to see the maid had returned holding a silver band. I coax the horse to the gate and the stable boy opens it. I reach down and grab an apple from the basket and lean forward, putting it in front of the horse's mouth. He takes it and I pat his neck. I dismount and thank the stable boy for the horse's things as he puts them on the horse.

I turn to the maid "Turn around dearie" she says with a smile, and I do so. She pulls my hair around and puts the band on. Only one part of hair covers the band, the rest is held under it and I thank her. My life just got a little bit easier. I thank the stable boy again and grab the last five apples and put them in my saddle bag, the only things.

As I re-mount Felson laughs. "Is that the horse your knights were wrestling with when we arrived?" he asked and shook his head. Behmen smiles slightly and they turn and leave, and I follow. I move my horse to stand beside Behmen and I watch my cousin be brought out in an iron cage. I watch her sadly and she stares pathetically at Behmen. When the carriage passes and Behmen moves I stay, taking in the wicked things the people yell at her. I have always loved my cousins from, as my father used to say, across the pond. They were kind and unpredictable at times, that's what made them fun, but Anna had always been quiet, until something happened and she became a witch. I shake my head, no I can't let words get to me, I know my cousin and she is no witch…..but after these last three years I am only slightly uncertain.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Felson moves his horse in front of mine "Come on girl" he says without looking at me. Somewhere he had gotten a nicer cloak and I assume I can keep this one. I am barely dressed for cold weather and the cloak will help. Not to mention it smells better every time I smell it.

We make our way out of the castle and into the wild. My horse is anxious, he moves erratically and impatiently, so I urge him forward and he takes off quicker then I could have believed possible. We rush past Behmen and Felson, startling their horses and we pass the cart and our guide. I pull the reins and he slows slightly, until we reach a ravine. He stops at the edge and I turn him back, making him trot back to our group. I notice I am out of breath and I laugh, giddy with excitement. I miss riding as fast as the horse can run across the hills of home. I laugh and pat his neck "Good boy."

When I reach them I am surprised to see another man, well boy, standing with Felson, both have their swords aimed for the kill. I watch as Felson and the boy seemingly dance and I am in shock. It's a wonder how such an ugly practice can be so beautiful. Behmen stops them when I reach my cousin and I smile down at her. She reaches her hand out, and I take it, much to the displeasure of the priest.

"Stay back, she'll kill you!" he yells gaining everyone's attention. I roll my eyes and lean down to pet her hair, anger swelling in my chest, to think my cousin could harm me is just ridiculous. I look back at the man, barely holding my temper.

"She is my family, witch or no. It is amazing what can happen when you show a person kindness, but the monks and knights under the service of the Cardinal would never know anything like that" I say spitefully. The man was about to say something but Behmen mounted his horse.

"Enough, we must continue on." His word is final and everyone takes their mounts. I smile again at Anna and she smiles sadly back. Somewhere in there is my cousin. The anger is still heavy in my chest as we continue on. The day has just started and I already want to kill a priest. My horse can sense my anger and he stomps to let me know. I laugh and shake my head. We have reached the ravine, the ravine with no bridge in sight.

The rest all ride up to me and we try to work out a plan. No one wants to be the one to cross the water, most likely colder than a pig in ice, but it had to be done. I sigh and I look around. "Excuse me for my indecency" I say and as everyone went to ask me why I slide off my horse and pull his saddle off, setting it on the ground. I pull off the fur lined tunic and my boots and cloak and pants. I'm glad for the maids help with dressing now.

"What do you think you are doing?" Behmen asks and I sigh as I re-mount my horse. They all try not to stare and I admire them for it. I turn and look at them, and my heart pounds in my ears. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" a lie that I can't believe. Behmen looks ready to say something but I cut him off.

"I'll be the first to cross, if I die there is no loss to you" before anyone could argue further I coax my horse to step into the water. He is not happy. "Come on handsome, you going to let a little bit of water stop you?" something makes his ears perk, and I wonder if he can understand me because he bravely stepped into the water. We go until the water reaches his stomach and I need to nudge his sides to get him going again.

"Get back here before I kick your ass girl!" Felson yells and I smile slightly, but ignore him. The water hits my feet and I tremble and shake my head. "Holy frozen hell this is COLD!" The horse snorts as if to say 'no really?' and I laugh. We are almost halfway there and the water only reaches the tops of my feet and my teeth begin to chatter and my body shiver. I sigh as we make it to the other side and my horse rears up, most likely happy to be out of the water.

I smile back at the group and call "Can you please hurry up, it is COLD!" I yell and everyone starts moving. The horses' saddles are put on top of the cart and everyone comes over, none of the horses look very happy. Felson brings me my clothes and he turns so I can dress. My boots feel amazingly warm to my near frozen feet. The last thing Felson gives me is the cloak, which he pulls around my shoulders and fastens.

"You are wrong. If you die, the girl will take vengeance on us, so would you be careful and let us deal with near dying." It was a statement, not a question. I feel like a child being scolded and a warmth rises n my chest I don't recognize. I nod, catching his eyes, our eyes are locked and he moves a strand of hair behind my ear. "When you said you would be fine, did you believe it?" the question catches me off guard and all I can do is shake my head, no. As the cart comes out of the water I see that my cousin is dry, though I was certain the water would reach her. I smile and walk over to the cage, and take her hand. She smiles back at me and pats my head like I used to do to her. I turn and walk to Behmen.

"Do you have a knife I could use to cut apples?" he looks at me for a moment and reluctantly hands me a knife. I smile in thanks and pull out four of five apples and I cut all of them in half. I put a half in my mouth and then give the other halves to the rest of the horses, patting their noses and kissing their foreheads. When I finished I found my horse already saddled and ready to go. I jump on and finish eating my half of apple as we begin again.

We make camp later and I set up my bed a little ways away from my horse, who I have decided to call Powder. I am closer to the cart then everyone else and Anna coughs. I look up and sigh.

"Yes Anna?" I ask her softly. She looks to the fire then back to me "Go, sleep closer to the warmth, I do not need you here with me freezing." I smile softly and take off Felson's cloak and pass it to her through the bars. Then I reach into a saddle bag and pull out my last apple and hand it to her.

"Goodnight Anna" I say and kiss her hand. I pull my hair back over my shoulder as I walk to the fire and sit, not really listening. It is cold out, and I try to control my shivering.

"Did the monks not pack you blankets and other provisions?" Behmen surprises me and I nod and lie.

"They did, I just don't wish to take them out yet." I smile softly at him and he regards me with a look that chills me further, and then turns back to the fire. I'm sitting between Felson and the monk, listening but not really caring. They speak of their crusade, and I sigh softly. The fire reaches me, and barely keeps me warm enough to keep from shaking, the words around me blurring together as I think of home and the days events.

The next time I'm paying attention everyone but the monk is chuckling. I hide a smile, happy someone had gotten to the so called holy man. I sigh and lean back, looking at the stars. I had never been one for religion, or religious practices. Back home, in Ireland, we were taught since we were babies that faeries exist, and that's the only belief I've followed. I could never grasp the idea of a god, but the music of the Fae was something I fell asleep to every night. Unknowingly I had begun to hum a soft song that I used to sing to Anna when she was a baby. I am ten years older than her, and she is the one cousin I have seen almost all of my life going between here and home.

I sit up surprised when I feel a blanket being dumped on my head and I look around. Felson is standing above me smirking "Thought you could use a blanket." I pull it around me and only then do I realize how cold I was. He sat down next to me and handed me a piece of bread "Don't lie to us, we are not like the knights of that castle, we will not harm you for asking help." Behmen says from across the fire. I blush and look down, embarrassed, but I nod anyway "Alright." I mutter and Behmen stands and leaves.

"Thank you Sir Felson" I whisper and he nods "Your welcome girl." I look up to see his eyes wrinkle in a smile. "Get some sleep now, and don't worry about the monk or the knight, they'll not touch you" he whispers to me and I was going to ask what was stopping them, and realized he had set up his sleeping space a few feet away from me.

"Sir Felson?" I ask him. He snorts "Just. Felson." He says in an agitated voice. "Sorry. Felson, how did you know I was lieing?" he sits up on his side and watches me. "Your eyes, they are like a book. They darken when you lie." I tilt my head, about to ask how could he know that meant I was lying "When you said you would be fine, your eyes darkened, that's why I asked if you believed what you said. Also I Behmen and I knew the monks would only give you the least amount of anything they could, so I grabbed extra blankets and food." With this he lay back down and yawned.

I smile and wrap myself in a blanket and lay down for sleep. I believe if he hadn't given me a blanket I might have died from cold. I sigh and am ok with Felson being my savior.

I'm only kept from a deep sleep by them muttering about who would take first watch. When all has been decided, I'm able to rest. One thought passes through my mind before I fall asleep.

I lay at my savior's feet like an obedient pet, and I don't care.


	3. Know it All

** You like? Yes yes? No no? Or how about just yes? XD Well here's chapter 3. I own nothing but Aisling and Powder. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 3: **_Know it All_**

I am awoken by a scream and I'm almost sure it was my own until I hear it again. It was a man and everyone jumps out of their blankets to run up to my cousin's cart. Felson only stops momentarily "Stay here girl" he said and his eyes and his tone left no room to argue. The screaming frightens me and I immediately jump into the blanket Felson had been in and hide under the thick mass of it all. I cover my ears clench my eyes shut, thinking of home and of faeries, anything but that screaming and what could be causing it.

It is only a few moments later when I am hoisted up by the scruff of my neck and I fight whatever has me "Calm yourself girl, your cousin escaped. We must find her now. You however will stay here in her cage" Behmen is angry and his eyes scare me. He brings me to the cart and I climb in, watching him shut the door. He stares at me longer then he should have, then turns and mounts his horse as Felson brings it up.

I watch them leave and I put myself in the opposite corner of the monk. We sat in silence with me wondering where my cousin had gone and what had happened to make her run. I glare at the monk and he looks at me with question. I roll my eyes away from him and I wonder when they will be back.

It is sunrise before they returned with my cousin on the front of Behmen's horse. Felson lets me out and they shove her back in. She stares at me with big sad eyes and my heart aches to help her. I lean my face against the bars and we share a hug through the metal, like old times, and she takes the chance to whisper in my ear "Don't let them hurt me anymore, Behmen and Felson, don't let them hurt me" My heart stops and a pain takes over my chest. The thought of Felson and Behmen hurting her turns my stomach, and even though she is my cousin some sort of doubt is in my heart and I hate myself for it.

Their faces are grim and I realize there is a body on one of the horses. I look sadly and realize it is the other knight. I do not know his name and I am saddened by this. We all gather for a funeral, I stand away from the group. I don't believe I belong due to the nature of my being here. I notice Behmen isn't listening and I walk over to him, intent on talking to him. Felson grabs my arm lightly but doesn't look at me. That pain returns as I look between Felson and Behmen, and I cannot believe my cousin's words.

I go to move again, but Felson looks to me and I know it is a silent warning. I sigh and stand next to him, wondering what could have possibly happened, wondering if they hurt my cousin. I walk back with Felson and he hands me my horse's reins and I over hear Debelzeq telling Behmen my cousin killed the knight. I growl but Felson puts a hand on my shoulder "Leave him be girl." I look at him and shake my head "My cousin is a kind soul! She couldn't kill!" Felson shook his head "I wish we could all believe as you do." He said and mounted his horse. I glare at him and he seems taken aback and if only he could read my thoughts. I wonder more if what my cousin says is true, but I feel myself being torn between her and this handsome man's eyes. I shake my head, it has only been two nights spent with him and I'm acting like a child. I realize then we are missing two horses, the only ones here now are mine, Felson's, Behmen's, the cart horses and Hagamar's. I wonder where the others have gone.

I mount Powder and we are off. As we are traveling we come to a narrow road and I take my chance to brush past my cousin, we touch hands and I offer her a smile, then I coax Powder to go in front of the cart next to Felson. Our ride is silent. A whistle stops our progress. I pull Powder to a stop and notice Hagamar hasn't stopped. I whistle myself, a loud echoing sound that startled his horse causing it to rear. I can't hold back the giggle of seeing him almost tossed to the ground. Felson has already gone back to the cart, and I turn Powder to follow.

"What's happened?" Felson asks Debelzeq as he walks up to the horses. The priest is standing next to one of the big black horses and looks flustered. Kay is standing by the other, checking him over.

"Spirit has been walking strangely and just now he almost stumbled off of the side" he says breathlessly. I slide down from Powder as Felson goes to touch the creatures' leg and is nearly bitten. We all laugh and I step forward "Let me try" my voice is soft and is just a mere suggestion. Felson shrugs and backs up "Good luck."

I step forward and pet the horse's nose and hum quietly. I run my hand along its back and then to its shoulder, calmly watching its eyes. He seems content so I continue my hand don his leg. He is uncomfortable with this but doesn't try to bite. I reach midway and he moves and I accidentally curse..

"He's been bitten by something, and the frog of his hoof is swollen." I say, grabbing his leg gently and managing to pull it up to rest on my knee and push my shoulder against his leg. "See?" the horse shoe is dirty but the problem is between the hoof and I shake my head when I see how swollen the soft spot in the middle of his hoof is swollen and red with yellow pus running from it. Behmen looks and shakes his head.

"There's no way this horse can keep going like this" he mutters and Hagamar has finally come back. "There's a alcove a little further up if he can make it." Hagamar says as he too dismounts.

I pull my hair back behind my ear and I begin to unhitch him. "I'll walk him up. Powder can pull, it is not that far" I finish and move him away to stand by the Cliffside, away from the edge. Then I grab powder's reins and hitch him to the wagon as Felson removes all of my things from his back. He puts them on top of the cart. When Powder is hitched and ready I kiss his forehead "Iad féin a iompar féin" I whisper in my native language and then I put his reins on Sprit.

"Take the wagon first so it doesn't spook him" Debelzeq and Kay jump back up to the cart and I'm glad to see Powder pulling without a problem. When the cart passes I pat Spirit's neck "Just a little farther darling" I tell him, and slowly he walks with me, limping heavily to avoid putting weight on his bad foot.

Hagamar is in front again and Behmen follows the cart in thought. I see my cousin reach her hand out to him but I cannot hear what she says. I shake my head and Felson falls back with his horse next to me. "Do you truly believe she's not a witch girl?" he asks glancing at me. I shake my head "If you had asked me that three nights ago I would have said yes, but now I believe we all have a bit of doubt in our hearts." He nods and the cart pulls into the alcove, with us a way behind.

"Do you think the horse's hoof can be healed?" he watches the cart and I look away from him. I sigh and shrug my shoulders though he cannot see.

"I don't know Felson. It's pretty bad. Hopefully one thing is true about this place, that there are warm water springs a little higher up. If I can get his hoof in warm water and let it drain the yellow out, he should be fine by next morning" he doesn't ask what is on both of our minds and I am thankful. What happens if there is no water?

We reach the alcove before long and Hagamar is laughing like mad. Felson and I share a look and I shrug. "What has you excited?" Felson asks and Kay laughs as he comes from behind a tree "Hot water! Thank God!" He is happy and so are the rest of us. Warm water means the horse's hoof will heal and I can bathe. I instinctively smell my arm and it is better than I thought, but it isn't as good as it was before the dungeon. The day wears on and it isn't long before I have the horse tied to a tree and able to go in and out of the water.

I sit on a rock relaxing in the warmth of the place as it fogs and the fog is blown away by the breeze. I haven't been this relaxed in ages. It's not long before Kay comes and tells me dinner is done and I smile at the blush on his face. I stand and follow, smiling to my cousin who doesn't smile back. I sigh and am ushered into the circle of people as Felson and Behmen tell a story that was prompted by Hagamar.

"Well, when we left the crusades we traveled, and after a month we came upon a small settlement. Felson and I needed new horses and were willing to trade until Felson caught a woman trying to steal his whiskey." Everyone laughs and Felson shakes his head.

"Never try to steal a man's drink." I smile lightly as Felson passes his flask around to share.

"Anyway, he grabs the girl and is about to yell at her when this man comes through the crowd of people and it turned out he was the King of Thieves and the woman was his daughter." Behmen smiles when he sees Hagamar's face light up.

"What a temper she had too, always yelling at me, telling me what to do" Felson complains and passes his flask to me, which I am about to refuse but the look in his eyes, the smile and laughter annoys me for some reason and I take a swig, missing the rest of the story as my mind is over taken by how much it burns, but how good it tastes. I take a second swig and Felson laughs "Looks like the girl can hold her drink" he says snatching his flask back.

"My papa used to allow us to drink at supper when mother wasn't in the room" I smile softly and the stories continue until nightfall when everyone is thoroughly drunk. Everyone goes to bed accept for Felson and I, we stay up talking away from the group so we don't keep them up.

"Okay Mr. knows everything, I got one for you, and I'll bet you for a piece of meat." I say with a sly smile. He shrugs and hasn't lost his smile yet.

"Fine, let's see if you can stump me, lord knows the last five didn't." he takes out a piece of meat from the pack behind him.

"Ok, Does the Sun follow the Moon, or does the Moon follow the Sun?" I asked and he pondered, watching me from his spot against the tree. He sighed and shook his head "Fine, you win." I grin and he tosses me his last piece of meat. "I'm sure there is a myth somewhere that tells the answer." He says lamely and I laugh again.

"There probably is but I don't know it, I just know what my mama taught me. They don't follow, they're dancing." I stumble upwards and laugh as I almost fall over and I twirl with my eyes closed around the grass "A dance that lasts eternity, how romantic" Felson laughs and the noise distracts me for a second and my boot gets caught on a root, making me fall. I laugh and I feel a hand over my mouth, and I didn't get a chance to see who it was before another fit of giggles washes over me.

**So really, does ANYONE like this? O.o I'm starting another because I'm not extremely fond of the way I've chosen to do this, but if people are reading and want me to I will finish it. If not then this will probably be the last chapter I post.**

**R+R**


	4. I Shouldn't Be Alive

**:D I got reviews! YAY! Well, remember that part about the Theives? Well, that's going to be a side story soon :3 hope you guys like this so far :D Sorry this took so long to crank out, some parts had to be revisited and ripped apart XD**

**Mynameistolong: Yes, I must agree with you, Felson is amazingly amazing.**

**xXI-Slit-My-WristsXx: Sorry about the spelling, my spell check likes to think something is right and it isn't, and I don't always pick up on it XD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: _I Shouldn't Be Alive_

"Shh, you'll wake up the parents" he whispers barely able to keep back his own laughter. My mind is spinning and I'm aware I'm in his lap, both of us laughing together. When the giggles calm down enough for me to eat, I do so. I break the meat into pieces and begin eating them with Felson watching me. His arms are lightly around my waist and his eyes are a darker blue than normal.

"What?" I ask him. He's acting mighty strange. He shrugs and leans back against the tree, letting me go, but I don't move. I offer him a piece of meat and he takes it and pops it in his mouth. He looks up and smiles wide and I have to tilt my head in confusion.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask him, and he puts his hand around my chin and tilts my head back so I'm looking up. The sight of the moon makes my jaw drop and I'm vaguely happy that I have swallowed my food. The moon is bigger than I have ever seen it and I wonder if I am dreaming, the wisps of fog rolling in front of it only help to amplify the feeling. I look down to eat another piece of meat to see that it's gone and Felson is trying to hide the fact that he is chewing. I stare at him wide eyed as he goes to put the very last piece in his mouth.

"You look like I just killed your damn puppy!" He groans and hands me the last piece and I eat it happily while swaying slightly. I don't realize I swayed a bit too far until I'm almost on the ground with Felson's arms back around me and a big smile on his face and the moon makes his eyes sparkle.

We stay like that for a moment before I realize our foreheads are touching. His eyes are so beautiful, and show such happiness and yet so much sorrow. I smile and kiss his nose and giggle, standing up and stretching.

"Where are you off to?" he asks and I shrug

"I suppose I'm going to go wash if that's alright with you" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs again "You better watch who you stick your tongue out to girl, some might take it as an invitation" he laughs harder as I feel my face heat up and I turn, walking away from the laughing man I had almost kissed. I walk to the cart to see my cousin and she is sleeping and Kay is keeping watch. I grab a spare blanket from the cart and turn to see Kay had moved to another tree to sit behind.

"Kay, I'm going to check on Spirit and wash, I'll be back in a little while." Kay nods and stretches "Whistle three times if you need help." I nod and wave and walk off to the hot spring. Spirit is standing out of the water when I get there and I smile and pat his shoulder. He snorts and I pick up his leg with no problem, and in the dark the wound looks better.

I sigh and look around, the world had only slightly stopped spinning but the whisky I drank will have me hurting in the morning. I toss my blanket over his back to keep it from freezing and I pull off my clothes and chest bindings and I slip into the water. It's beautifully hot and I shiver in delight as I dive under to find it's deeper than I thought. I come up for air and I see Spirit looking at something. The world takes a sharp spin and I fall back under the water. I fight to swim up above the water but I only splash. My lungs burn and I feel tired, I take a breath and give up, the last thing I taste is the mixing of water and meat and I imagine what Felson's mouth would taste like.

Suddenly I am pulled from the water coughing and heavy arms wrap around me. I feel the ground behind me so I turn away from my savior and cough up was much water as I can. My lungs burn but I take greedy gulps of breath. A hand hits my back and as what just happened rushes into my mind. I could have died, but my thoughts become foggy as the world takes another spin. I look up at my savior and I see intense blue eyes.

"You stupid girl, what did you think you were doing?" he yells and I flinch back, he immediately regrets his words as my eyes tear up. "Shh, come here" he is surprisingly comforting as he wraps his cloak and arms around me and allows me to cry until I tire into his shoulder. He smells better than I could have thought, there is only the light odor of man, with the heavy scent of the wilderness and furs. When I have stopped my tears and my hiccupping I wipe my eyes and sit back. His eyes stray to my chest for only a moment before he looks at my eyes.

"I'm going to have to tie you to my leg so you can't get further then a yard away." He smiles slightly and I have to laugh. "Now that you've bathed, get dressed and warm and go to bed." I nod and he leaves his nice fur cloak around me as he stands and turns. I grab my clothes and I dress, and I sigh when I realize I have no one to re-do my breast bindings.

"Felson?" I ask softly and he tilts his head towards me "I need help…." I trail off and turn around, my face heating up beyond what I thought possible.

"Huh? I don't know how to wrap a chest cloth, I only know how to…..forget it" he chuckled slightly and his sentence only made my face heat up more. I feel him walk behind me and I pass the cloth under my arms and back to him. His fingers brush my back with every pass and I have to surpress the shivers that threatened to run up and down my spine.

Every move is mechanical as I try not to think about the heat rising between my legs, I have never felt anything like this before, never when the guards had touched me, and before the guards I had never been touched by a man, but the way Felson's fingers just so lightly brush the skin of my back is so much different than the harsh hands of the guards. It is delightful. With the last pass he ties the two ends of the cloth together tightly and I pull my fur tunic back on. Felson watches me with an odd look.

"What now?" I ask as I button the bottom button on my tunic and tie the ties. He chuckles.

"Never met a woman who couldn't tie her own bindings before" he laughs now and I blush even more, which makes him laugh more.

"Well for your information before that hell hole of a castle I had never worn bindings like these, back home, in Ireland, the bindings have ties in the front, like my tunic, but cut and fit to be for breasts" I reply defensively. He chuckles again and puts his hands up.

"Okay okay okay, don't get your laces in a twist" he shakes his head and leads me back to his furs. I hand him back his cloak and he takes it, lays it to the side, then takes my arm and falls with me to the softness of fur and ground. I try not to laugh and I'm too shaken to care that Felson covers us both with his heavy fur cloak. I only then realize how cold I was and I press my back tightly against his chest. His arm snakes around my waste and it isn't long until I give myself over to dreams.

I wake with a start, I'm surrounded by the smell of man and earth, confused and my head is spinning. I groan and Felson smiles down at me.

"You know, you sure are one hell of a snuggler" he laughs as I groan and shake my head.

"What happened?" I ask him as the light throbbing in my head becomes worse. I am unable to recall any of last night, but since I'm considerably cleaner I gather that I bathed last night. I look around through slightly cracked eyes because the light, though dimmed by fog, is still too bright for my head. Everyone else is up and Behmen is handing out bowls. He brings two to Felson and I with a smile down at me.

I take the bowl and begin eating the stew he made, and I close my eyes at the delightful taste of rabbit. When I am finished I feel much better and I can keep my eyes open for more than five seconds. I slowly stand and pack my gear, all the while wondering what happened last night.

I could always ask Felson, but he would never let me live it down, so therefore I cannot ask Felson anything. I sigh and soon we are on our way again, with me avoiding everyone's eyes and Felson trying not to laugh.

By the time we reach a bridge and the caravan stops, my head pains are gone, and so is my memory. We dismount and while I listen to Felson and Hagamar argue over what to do Behmen begins walking his horse across.

"Behmen? Behmen!" Felson calls to the man, stepping closer to the bridge. We all move to see what the man was doing. He maneuvers his horse and when he reaches the other side we all let go of the breath we had been holding and I smile.

"Take everything off the wagon! Bring the horses across one by one!" I roll my eyes lightly, always the ever leader. I help unload the wagon and I steady Powder.

"I can take him" Kay offers and I shake my head "I would rather take him myself, but thank you" I smile softly and he blushes lightly. I laugh and kiss his cheek and ready to bring Powder across right behind Felson. After Felson made it across he came back to take Powder and I shook my head "I want to take him, I don't trust him to behave himself with anyone else." He nods in understanding.

"Be careful, I'll follow behind." I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless. It has been two days and I have grown fond of the men around me. Powder and I walk slowly, careful of our steps but ever moving. We reach the other side and Behmen helps me tie Powder off and I head back over. I step wrong and the sensation of falling takes over and suddenly I am hanging upside down. I think I scream. I'm tangled in the cord like vines under the bridge and Behmen is looking down at me, his face covered in worry.

"Can you free yourself? I cannot reach you" he said, worried. I shift slightly and the bridge creaks. I'm taken by fear and I can't find the ambition to move. Now Felson is standing with Behmen looking down at me. I look down at the canyon and I am frozen beyond help. It's so far to the bottom and for once I am thankful my hair goes in my eyes.

"Come on girl, get yourself free so we can keep going" I sigh and glare at Felson, and he just chuckles. "Yes we know you're stubborn, now come on." I groan "Oh shut up old man!" I call to him with a shaky yell and this makes Felson laugh more but I begin to plot. If I can just get my hands free I can swing my legs up between two boards and pull myself up. I grab two vines and I let out a sigh, years of tree climbing will finally pay off.

I swing my legs out and up over one board and tuck my feet under the next "Don't grab my legs!" I call as I see the two move. I let go of the vines and I force myself to sit up and on the board my legs were across. At this point Felson picks me up and carries me to the horses and I laugh, giddy with excitement.

"Now you sit here, and you stay here and you DON'T MOVE!" he seems so angry and yet relieved. I smile happily at him and nod "Yes daddy, I promise!" he taps the back of my head though there is hint of a smile. He goes and they ready to bring the cart across. I sigh and walk back across the bridge and stand in front of Hagamar, holding the rope. "I thought I told you to stay!" I turn and look at Felson.

"I am not your pet, and how much trouble can I get into standing three men ahead of you?" I ask him with another smile. My stunt has me giddy with energy and I need to burn it. He just scoffs.

"On my count of three!" we ready ourselves, me at the front, with a leg against the tree the rope is around, ready to let the rope slide. I have no guard on my hands, and I know as soon as we begin lowering the cart that I will regret it. Almost as soon as we start blood begins to soak the rope and my grip begins to slacken. "There is blood on the rope! I can't hold much longer!" I call and right after Debelzeq yells that he can't hold much longer either.

Suddenly I am pulled forward, only momentarily stopping the cart before being flung around the tree, and I hear another body land behind me. I feel the ground breaking my skin as I am dragged. "LET GO STUPID GIRL!" Felson yells behind me. I do and I feel a heavy weight on top of me, then it is gone. We watch as the cart goes and Behmen and Kay are forced to jump out from in front of it. I try to get up but a sharp pain runs through my right leg and I scream in pain and fall back down. I look down at my leg and I can tell it is broken. Everyone begins to move as Behmen calls to Hagamar and tells him to hitch up the horses.

Felson comes to me and moves my leg "That hurts asshole!" I yell and I immediately feel bad. Felson stops and looks at me and laughs. I stare wide eyed and I shake my head. He stands "It's just sprained, so sit here and actually STAY THIS TIME!" He picks me up and carries me across to the cart and passes me to Hagamar who brings me over and puts me on Powder's back. My leg hurts but I know I am safe there. I move Powder out of the way of the other horses and watch helplessly.

I watch Felson and a smile comes to my lips. He is truly handsome in his own way, probably not much older then I. Mother would have been pushing me to marry him the second she saw him. This makes me laugh quietly though a pit falls into my stomach. Home. How I miss it. I smile at Anna from my perch though I'm sure she does not see.

Anna, the supposed witch. My cousin, my dear sweet cousin, and deep down I know that I am beginning to believe the words of men who don't know a pigs arse from a horse's head. I sigh and shake my head firmly, accidentally moving a bit much and jarring my sprained knee. I groan and lean forward on Powder. "Ouch."

They make it across and I know I need help. A soft music drifts on the wind and I close my eyes. A path shimmers before me and I coax Powder along it, passing through the group of people and veering off the path. I do not hear what they call, but they call after me. The music and path lead me far and I know someone follows. When I open my eyes we are at a small village with a tavern and a barn and that's it. I laugh, it was a way house. Behind me Behmen and Felson stop their muttering.

"How did you know this was here?" Felson asks as he walks up to stand at my side, and I smile down at him "Faeries showed me." He looked at me guarded and my smile faded "I'm not a witch Felson." He shook his head "Not what I was thinking" he said and turned back to Behmen.

"We can go back and bring the cart through, Felson, stay with Aisling and secure a place for us to stay." Felson nodded and took the reins of my horse and led him next to his into the stables. The stable boy immediately ran inside and a man came out of the tavern where the light music could be heard. I tap Felson and point "That's how I found this place. I listened." The man is fat and angry looking and he eyes me with more than common interest. Felson smiles "If you have the space we have the money" the man looked between us and nodded.

"Jus ye two?" he asks, his accent thick. Felson shakes his head "four others" the man nods "O'ly three rooms, but if ye has tha mon'y, yer welcome to em" Felson nodded and paid for our rooms. The stable boy comes back and takes our horses. Felson helps me down and I lean heavily on him as we go into the tavern.

We sit at a table and I put my leg up on a chair next to me as Felson disappears. He comes back with two pints and two bowls of food. I smile in thanks as he sets the food and a pint in front of me. We eat in silence and it isn't long until Behmen comes in with Debelzeq, both looking rather flustered.

**There ye have it kiddies :3 R+R please and thank you. :D Review pretty please!**


	5. Sweet Dreams

_**Oh jeeze, sorry guys I haven't had internet since my last update. Here's the next installment of the story, I had written it all out and now I don't like what I had so I'm going back and fixing EVERYTHING for the future chapters. ;) Thank you for your reviews and messages everyone, lets get this show back on the road.**_

Chapter 5- Sweet Dreams

"What has you two all hot and bothered?" Felson asks and I choke on my food, trying not to laugh, his eyes are crinkled in a smile. "The witch is at it again. We had to fight Kay to agree to sleep inside and not out there with her." Debelzeq says with a heavy sigh. This peaks my interest.

"Why would Kay want to sleep out there with her?" I don't believe that Kay would touch my cousin in any way; he was to sweet and innocent. Behmen shakes his head "He thinks he owes her for saving his life on the bridge." Behmen and Debelzeq sit next to us and the former shakes his head.

"The girl will sleep in the stable in her cage tonight, we can rest easily" at this Felson holds up a hand.

"Now wait, there were only three rooms left, two beds to a room I'm guessing. I'll room with this one since she can't keep herself out of trouble for more than two seconds." Behmen smiles a knowing smile that I am at a loss for words at. I just shrug and finish eating.

This is how our night continues, Felson and Behmen share drinks while I watch quietly, wondering if Anna is safe and as comfortable as a cage will allow.

The stable boy brings me a drink that smells of peppermint and I sigh in pleasure. "What are you trying to give her?" Felson asks the boy and I glare at him in mock anger. "I don't care, it smells like home and I'm drinking it!" with this I stick my tongue out at him and he then proceeds to take my mug and looks at the boy.

He's definitely younger then Kay and he blushes as he looks from me to Felson and back. "I…..it's peppermint and a plant that grows only in this forest, it helps relieve pain." He stutters cutely, and Felson hands him the mug.

"You drink first." He says and I roll my eyes "Honestly Felson?" he doesn't look at me, he just continues to hold the mug out for the boy. He sighs and takes a hefty gulp. "See? The Ma'm will need this to sleep well tonight" Felson nods, satisfied and hands my mug back to me, which I snatch from him and hold to my chest protectively, taking a sip while staring Felson down, making him laugh. I immediately melt, I don't know if it's from the drink or his laugh but I like it.

I listen to them talk, joking and relaxed and soon I find myself feeling drowsy. I yawn and Felson looks at me with a soft smile. "Well looks like someone needs her beauty sleep" he teases and I stick my tongue out at him again. He chuckles and picks me up, carrying me to the stairs. "Now what did I say about that tongue?" his smile is kind and I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. He smells better than I could have expected a traveling man to smell like.

I feel him open the door to our room and I feel him heave a sigh and shake his head. "The others won't like this" he mutters and I turn my head to look. My heart skips a beat, there is only one bed. Felson sighs again and lays me down; careful of my leg that is only a dull throb now. The bed is barely big enough to fit me, let alone him and I. I watch through half lidded eyes as he latches the door and takes off his heavy cloak. He removes his guards and armor until he's in his leggings and his soft grey shirt. As an afterthought he leaves the room, and in the time he left and came back I had closed my eyes and am drifting in and out.

I hear him move around, and he gently shakes me awake. "Why must you annoy me when I want to sleep?" I ask groggily. He smiles and puts a soft package in my lap. I look down and there is a soft white shirt there, and a new pair of leggings. "I figure you wouldn't want to sleep in your travel gear" I smile softly as he turns away and I sit up with a yawn.

I pull off my gear and my bindings, sighing in soft relief as the pressure holding my chest in place is released. I pull on the soft shirt and with my leg throbbing softly I pull off my pants and pull on the leggings. I place all of my gear in a pile next to the bed and lay back down. "Thank you Felson" my voice seems to startle him from thought and he nods, lost in thought. I stretch out cattily and curl back up with another yawn and it isn't long until I feel his weight on the other side of the bed.

My face is hot as I realize the last time we had slept together like this we had both been thoroughly high on spirits. He seems unsure and rigid and I sigh. "I won't be able to sleep with you rigid all night" my statement makes him chuckle and I blush. "Pervert" he shakes his head as I turn and cuddle up to his side, my arm draping around his stomach and my head on his shoulder. I feel his muscles tighten and then relax as he places an arm around my shoulder. I sigh softly and close my eyes, barely feeling him move and kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams trouble" he says softly and blows out the candle lighting the room. We are woken before sunrise by a loud crash from outside and shouting. We both sit upright, still in the position we had went to sleep in.

"Stay here, get dressed and ready in case we need to leave quickly" he says and pulls on his clothes and cloak, running out of the room. I quickly do as he says, pulling off the shirt and I realize that I will have to go without binding. I pull on my armor, the fur soft against my bare skin. Once I am dressed I put my hair band back in, the silver cool against my skin. I sit waiting for Felson to come back up but time goes by slowly and he doesn't return.

I hear sounds of battle from down stairs, the howling of wolves, yelling of men. I hear the sound of thundering feet and a strange man bursts into my room. I stand and fall back down as the pain in my leg cramps my knee. The man smirks at me, I see that glint in his eyes, the same glint the guards had. For the first time since I started this journey I'm petrified and I know I scream, I just don't know what.


	6. Heart Stealing Eyes

:3 Glad to see someone is still around. So I dedicate this chapter to you Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal :D Enjoy

**Chapter 6- Heart Stealing Eyes**

The man walks slowly towards me, that disgusting smile plastered on his lips, and I glare at him, forcing myself to stand and back up with every step he took forward. My leg is a dull throb but I feel the muscles tighten with every step, threatening to cramp and send me to the ground again. His eyes are black, like the devils. My heart pounds in my ear and suddenly he has me pinned and is ripping off my top.

I scream until my throat is raw as he invades my body, my space. It had been so long, I thought I was free of torture such as this. I feel no pleasure, and little pain. I scream until my throat is raw, my head hurts and I'm dizzy. He wraps his hands around my neck and I close my eyes, if these were to be my last moments I want to be somewhere else. I think of Felson, how his eyes crinkle when he smiles, his voice, how he teases me, and I wonder how he would be as a lover.

I briefly wonder when I had grown so attracted to him, and my heart slows as my breaths shorten and darkness pulls at the edges of my mental image of him. I let darkness take me away from the pain.

I hear male voices around me, I'm amazingly warm and whatever this place is, it smells good. I groan and shift, the talking stops. "Am I dead?" I mutter my throat hoarse and it hurts to talk.

A chuckle from under my ear "No trouble you are not dead" that voice…..I know it. I open my eyes slowly and there he is, Felson is staring down at me, his eyes crinkled and filled with worry. I hurt. Everywhere. I look around to find we're back in the forest, its daylight but the thick fog surrounding us makes it seem late.

Felson runs a hand through my hair and I look around. He had been talking to Behmen. "What happened?" Felson regards me with an odd look. I shake my head "After….." he nods.

"Don't worry, we found you before he finished his deed. You were passed out and the inn had been set on fire. I picked you up and we left. Your cousin took care of you while I went ahead with Hagamar." I nod and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. He shakes his head "Shhhh shh. Here, I found this under the bed when I grabbed your things" I look down and notice I'm wearing the shirt he had gotten me the night before. He leans over and rummages through his saddle bag and pulls out the greenest piece of cloth I had ever seen. I take it in my hands and I'm in complete awe.

I smile and tie it around my hips, moving slightly and holding back a grunt of pain as I did so. I lean back into his chest and I have to crane my head to look back at him. "Thank you Felson. For everything" he shrugs and looks down at me, and he just stares. He's lost in thought. "What?" I ask, blinking my tired eyes.

"They say the grass is greener then the deepest emerald in Ireland." I nod, unable to follow his thoughts. "It must be a breathtaking sight" he says distractedly still watching me. I nod and smile softly at the thought of home. "But I don't think it could compare to the green of your eyes." At this he seems to snap out of it and he smiles "You're eyes will steal the heart of a poor man one day girl." Something is off but I don't want to push the subject. Right now I'm comfortable and tired. Behmen, who had walked away, came back. "Aisling, you'll ride on the cart with Debelzeq. We will hook Powder back up to the wagon so he doesn't cause problems" I smile softly and nod at him.

"We'll be leaving soon. There is a creek down that path if you want" he says, avoiding my eyes. I nod my thanks and I crane my neck back to look at Felson. He looks down at me and smiles that eye crinkling smile. I nod "That would be amazing" he chuckles and I sit up. I hurt, dear lord do I hurt. Every inch of my body is in pain. Felson helps me stand slowly and wraps an arm around my waist and helps me walk.

We momentarily stop by Powder and pull a blanket from the saddle bag. He must have taken it from the inn. We walk in silence to the river side and he lets me sit on a rock. It's too cold to bathe, so instead he takes out a rag from under his belt and dips it in the water. He is surprisingly gentle as he wipes my face. The water is cool and refreshing, and I feel weight being lifted off. I must be filthy. I look into his eyes and I'm surprised to see him lost in thought.

"Felson, what's wrong?" I ask hoarsely. He blinks and turns his beautiful eyes to me. "Huh? Oh….nothing" I can tell it's a lie. He moves my sleeve up and begins washing my arm and I'm surprised to see blood caked on it. After some silence he looks at me again.

"When I found you" he pauses and his brow wrinkles. I'm confused and listen to him intently. "I found you crying in the corner" I'm about to cut him off but he raises his hand and continues to clean my arm. "You were covered in blood, the man was splattered against the other wall, and he was nothing but mush." My eyes widen and my blood freezes. How could this be? I look at him waiting for an answer.

"Aisling, I have to ask. Are you a witch?" He doesn't look at me when he asks it. My heart has stopped and I watch as he continues to clean my arms softly. The hand holding my arm is shaking slightly and his eyes are clouded.

"Do you believe I am Felson?" I ask him softly and his eyes snap up to meet mine. He seems conflicted and confused with what to say next.

"I don't want to but there is no other explanation for what happened. How could a man turn to mush? There weren't any bones, he looked like horse shit smeared on the walls" there's something in his voice, a light tremble. I swallow the light lump in my throat, lost and confused as to what I should say next.

"Felson….I….."

There you have it ;) What happens next? Will you ever know? Possibly. Will I tell you? Maybe.

So a question for those reading, what's your favorite aspect of the story so far?


	7. Jolene

**Changing this up a bit, because I can. :D oh the power I have.**

**Chapter 7: Jolene**

He watches me with a wrinkled brow. "Felson….I….don't know" He reaches up and rubs my cheek and I realize I'm crying. My chest is heavy and I don't know what to think. He thinks I may be a witch, but how could that be?

"How can you not know?" he asks, almost angry. His tone makes my heart cringe and I hold back the tears. His face softens and he pulls me to him and I bury my face in his chest.

"Shhh…..I'm sorry" he mutters as he pets my hair. I sniffle and let quiet tears fall onto his chest. My heart and crying slow and eventually my tears stop. When I've settled down I feel his rough fingers under my chin. He tilts my head up to make me look at him. His eyes are such a blue that I'm speechless, unable to ask what he's doing. He places his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes and I feel my cheeks heating up.

He smiles and places a soft kiss on the edge of my nose. My heart skips a beat and I feel my whole body heat up from embarrassment. "I was right" he muttered and his eyes crinkle at my questioning look. "Oh never mind Trouble" this makes me smile and his smile widens "There we go" I laugh and he hands me the blanket to dry my arms and face with.

"Thank you" my voice is soft as I take it and I feel as if I've lost something when he pulls his head away from mine. He smiles and drops a bag in front of me. "Wait….when did you get this?" he shrugs "I'm talented."

We both look up when we hear a whistle and he walks off. I look into the bag to find my riding gear. I grin happily and begin putting everything on. I pull of the white shirt that's covered in blood and the new leggings Felson had found and I pull on my old clothes. I rinse the blood off of my newer garments and wring them out. I turn and walk back to the group to find everyone setting up camp. Anna is fast asleep in her cage and I look at Behmen questioningly.

"This is a dangerous place to travel through at night. We'll stay here and rest." He tosses a sideways glare to Hagamar. It's in this point that I realize I haven't talked to anyone but Felson through the whole journey. I visit Powder and check on the injured horse's foot all the while pondering this. It has been nearly six days, we should be there tomorrow. My heart sinks a little as I check the horse's hoof. One more night until we find out the truth and one more night with Felson.

I walk around the cart to Anna's cage and found her sleeping soundly. I smile though my smile turns into a questioning frown when I hear laughter and music. I come around the cart to find a group of gypsies, and my heart stops. A woman with beautiful red hair and dark green eyes is introducing herself and the group to Behmen. "Clara?" I yell in excitement. Everyone turns to look at me and she smiles brightly.

"Aisling!" her voice is soft like the rain in summer. She's wearing a red skirt with black tassels, and a black scarf around her hips. She's wearing a black and red corset and her lips are painted a matching red. I push away the thought of how odd this was, Clara never used to like red. We embrace and it's amazing to be in the arms of someone familiar. She smells like the ocean and I sigh.

"What are you doing here Aisling?" she asks and I frown softly and she shakes her head "Well no matter. Why don't we put some smiles on everyone's faces?" she seems almost regal as she gathers everyone around. Felson smiles and grabs my arm, pulling me with him to the fire and we sit on the ground as the group begins to sing and dance.

This is the most fun I've had since I've been home. The night went by faster than I could have imagined and soon I was lying on my blanket covered in my cloak and sleeping lightly. I was woken by whispers and giggling. I stretch and yawn, rolling over to see two forms together under an all too familiar cloak.

My heart catches in my throat and I see the forms stand, one is Felson and the other Clara, in her beautiful red gown and as they walk past my still form, Felson glances at me, and Clara giggles. "Don't worry about her, she's always been second to me" her smile is stunning and tears fall from my eyes. I see them kiss and that's the last of my nerves broken.

I stand and glare at Clara "You've never been happy with anything you find yourself! You've always taken from me. Why? What's the point?" Felson's eyes hold no emotion and I stop. "You….you're a witch, aren't you!" she seems taken aback by this and shakes her head.

"You're the witch, always talking to the Fae like they are your friends. You accuse me of what you readily do daily." Her words sting and I'm blinded by fury as I launch myself at her. I land punch after punch easily, making her scream and suddenly there are strong arms around me, strong un-familiar arms.

I struggle against them and I get free and launch at my crying screaming friend and I think I hear someone yelling Felson's name. My knuckles sting and her face matches her pretty red skirt. Hard arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me back, whispering "Enough" in my ear. His voice angers me more and I turn around in his arms and push away from him.

"You're just as bad as she is" I hiss, tears stinging my eyes and a sob choking my throat. That's when I turn and I run as fast as I can away. My chest hurts from the weight of not having it bound but it's only a dull throb compared to the pain in my chest.

**There ya have it :3 R+R and check out my profile I'm working on a G.I. Joe: The rise of Cobra.**

**Thank you to all my reviews! :D I love them. Don't forget to go vote on whether or not Aisling is a witch! Find out next chapter ;)  
><strong>


	8. May it Be

_**I don't own anything but Aisling.**_

_**Chapter 8: May It Be**_

I run, I hear heavy footfalls behind me, but I don't stop. The forest pulls at my hair, but I don't mind it, it's a distraction. I'm unable to describe this feeling, this tightness in my chest as tears flow from my eyes. My vision blurs and I'm forced to slow down when I'm unable to breathe. I look up through tears and pain to see it was Felson who followed me.

"Why did you follow me?" I choke out the words and it's his look, that pained look that breaks me. I collapse to the ground with tears falling, sobs wracking my whole body. I feel his arms around me and I smell him, that heavy smell, with a tinge of sweat. I cry into his shoulder, as he tries to explain.

"I, I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. Aisling, please you have to believe me" he's begging me and I had never thought I'd see the day. In the forest wolves howl, but I'm unable to care. I pull back and glare at him through tears, and his big calloused hand comes up to wipe them away.

"How could that be? You're lying!" I push him away but he only pulls me back.

"If I'm lying then let God kill me here and now." He challenged, and it went unanswered. I look up at him, and he gives me a half smile and in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes I see him. They aren't dull anymore, they're full of sadness, pain, and something else. Something I haven't seen before.

"Felson….I….I have to leave…" I'm not sure where the notion came from but I found it was true after I said it. His chest stops moving, as if he was holding his breath, and he shakes his head, closing those eyes.

"Why? Why don't you stay?" he asks, almost begging again. I shake my head, moving my hair out of my eyes. My tears have stopped, but the tightness is still heavy in my chest. I want to believe him, I do, but after beating the living daylights out of my own flesh and blood I'm a little shaky.

"I can't, not after this." I stand and look into the woods. "I'm going to go home, to Ireland. I have little doubt that Anna is a witch." I turn as he stands and I smile softly. "Please be careful Felson" I tell him and he just nods. His eyes are shining, as if he were about to cry, but men don't cry.

"Where will you go?" his voice cracks slightly. I shrug my shoulders and I feel my heart lighten with my next sentence.

"Home, to Ireland." His expression is sad and I find myself wanting to remember him with that addicting smile on his lips. "When you've delivered my sister, you can bring Powder to me. I live in a little down in the eastern shore, it's said it's the only place where the fae play their music all night long. You'll hear it." I see his mind at work, and this does make him smile.

"What was your favorite thing to do, before you came here?" he asks and I smile softly. "I used to sing." Before he even asks I decide to hug him, immediately his arms circle me. "May it be an evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road  
>Oh! How far you are from home" I sing softly and he kisses my head.<p>

"I'll have to find you, and you'll sing for me" I nod into his chest and before anymore can be said, I turn and I run from him. My chest is tight again and I can barely breathe. He doesn't follow this time. By the time the sun has risen I've run through the dark forest and have made it to a field. This is where I sit and sob as I think about all I had just left behind.

**Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short. I was fighting with where I wanted this to go and I finally decided. Next chapter will be the last one, and you'll get to see who lives and who dies.**


	9. Neither They Dance

**He guys here ya go. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, and If you haven't yet please tell me what you think of this story, and maybe pop in to read my G.I. Joe, I could really use some feedback on it. I only own Aisling.**

**Chapter 9: Neither. They Dance**

My eyes sparkle in the firelight of the small tavern. I spin on stage while I sing, my eyes and face lit with a smile, but my heart aches. This song always makes me think of him.

"Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancing? Makin eyes at someone else? Is she singing is she dancing?" The two skirts I'm wearing fly up around my knees, getting me whistles. I'm clad in a black skirt of light material over a new light green see through skirt from India. I'm wearing a black corset with green lace around the top and dark green ribbon holding it together tied off in a pretty bow. Around my hair I have that beautiful green cloth flowing down my back and holding my just as long red hair. Around my neck is a cool silver choker matching the silver and gold bangles on my wrists. Around my upper left arm I have a golden snake bangle. My feet are bare and the wooden stage is cool under my toes as I dance around to the song.

"You'll find the girl, You'll find the girl you left behind!" I finish with a great smile and a lone tear down my cheek. I bow for the whistles and calls, and I walk off stage, stepping outside for a breath of air. It's winter now, this will be the second winter since I saw them. I always wonder what happened, if they were okay. If he was okay. I beat myself up with guilt because I don't spare a thought to Anna. It turns out that wasn't truly my cousin, she was home waiting for me, and there was no way she could have beaten me back.

My chest tightens, I had departed with such words of anger, sorrow pain. If only I could see that wide smile, with the crinkled eyes, one last time. I move over as a figure comes out to join me, he's cloaked and he sits in the soft snow.

"That was a lovely song miss" his accent is strange, but I'm to far into my own thoughts to listen closely.

"Thank you" my voice cracks slightly but he doesn't seem to notice. I wipe the tears from my eyes with the soft material of the cloth around my head. I miss him more with every day, life seemed to slow down, I feel like I'm going through the motions.

"You're welcome lass. Speaks true. I left a girl behind some time back." I figure he's drunk so I listen half heartedly. "I wish I could find her again, but she's so damn hard to pin point even with all her odd traits" I sigh and decide it's time to go back in.

"Well, I hope you find her." I tell him and I turn, and curiosity gets me. "Where's the girl you left behind?" I ask him, and he just shrugs. I miss his answer as I walk through the door back onto the stage for another song, this one of Faeries.

While I sing softly, I notice the figure come in, and sit in the front row. Something about him bothers me, but I'm not sure what. I clear my mind as I almost stumble on my own words. My heart is screaming to my head that it's him, it's finally him. I'm anxious and when he moves to lower his hood, black hair rests over his dull brown eyes. It's not him. I let my sadness out through my voice, and when my song is over I walk off stage and out into the snow.

Tears run down my cheeks and I'm to disappointed to care. I'm so stupid. How could it be him? How could Felson find me, here of all places? He's probably dead. I chastise myself and this only make smy heart grip tighter. The icy wind pulls at my skirts but I don't mind. I walk through the light snow to the stables, the warm hey is a welcome to my poor toes.

I walk by the stalls, greeting all the horse when one catches my eye. I stop, my breaths slow and I stare wide eyed at Powder. My heart leaps and I open the stall and hug the creature around the neck. He's happy to see me, rubbing his chin against my back. I draw back and stare into his eyes with a grin. I hear a cough behind me and I see that hooded figure I thought I had talked to outside the tavern, who I thought had gone inside and watched me sing.

"Where's the girl you left behind sir?" I ask him softly, not daring to let my mind think what I feel is hiden under that hood.

"Singing and dancing somewhere in Ireland, that's what the captain of this ship called the Sea Wolf said." my heart beats faster, it wasn't his voice, the hood hides his face but that was the ship I had taken in my heartbreak. It had been hard without Felson, I had missed him so, but I tried to move on. Men came in and out of my life, but none could persuade me to share my bed with them, they weren't him. They weren't funny, nice, charming nor did they smell like him. I take a tentative step forward.

"And where did you go after that?" I ask him, and his shoulders shake with a chuckle.

"Took this here horse with me everywhere, real moody thing. He wants to find her as much as I do" It has to be him, he knows powder, but that's not his voice. My heart is in my throat and I have to keep my voice from cracking, oh let it be him.

"So where is she?" I ask him finally, stopping a foot away from him. Hands go up and pull his hood down, but it's not Felson, it's Kay. My heart stops, but I was so sure. He smiles at me, a wide smile of happiness, but doesn't move otherwise.

"She's standing in front of me and doesn't even realize it." My body freezes, that's his voice, but it can't be. It can't be, how can it? I turn and there he is in all his smug glory, that smile that makes his eyes crinkle plastered on his face. I want to smack it off.

"Felson…..this has to be a dream" he steps closer to me, and glances over my shoulder. Movement tells me Kay has left.

"No, it's the ending of a nightmarish two years I spent searching for you. For all your traits, you're one hard person to find" his smile never fades and I don't realize it but I'm crying. I leap into his arms, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. His arms circle me heavily and threaten to crush my body, but I don't care. I'm surrounded by his smell, he smells of the sea, the woods, and his own musky scent. I rub my face against his tunic and I cry. I had missed him so, and now he's here. He's really here. I had only dremt of this, where we would meet and I would beg forgiveness. This makes me sniff and pull away, looking into those deep beautiful blue eyes.

"Felson, I'm sorry. I know now that it was Anna who tricked me." His eyes seem to darken at this but he shakes his head.

"I was the one who let you walk away. I should have chased you" his sentence warms my heart but his smile is back "Would have saved me a hell of a lot of trouble finding you" I hit his arm playfully and he picks me up, spinning me around in his arms.

"Now, let's go get a drink and I'll tell you everything you missed" I'm over come joy. He forgives me. He leads me back to the tavern, where Kay is sitting alone. He smiles up at us and we join him.

We sit and talk well into the night. Behmen's life was lost, as was Anna's. She wasn't a witch, she had been possessed while on her travels. I shudder as they tell me the gruesome details, and as the night wares on, we all drink more and the mood lightens. Kay excuses himself to bed, so Felson and I are left alone, talking and drinking. His arm is slung around my shoulders, and I can't stop giggling at how he makes fun of the people around us in whispers.

Many women come up to him through the night, but one glare from me sent them all running. I had him back, I wasn't letting him go. Well into the morning hours of the day, the tavern owner finally makes us leave. So I put on a pair of warm fur lined boots and we walk out into the snow together, giggling like children at the smallest of things.

My heart soars all night, not wanting to come down. We walk together, stumbling only slightly. We make it to a tree sitting on a hill, where a blanket is laid out with some apples and meat. I laugh and fall on the blanket, looking to the fire nearby.

"Just like old times huh?" I ask softly and he nods, his mind somewhere else.

"Just like old times" he picks up a piece of meat. "I'll tell you what miss know it all. You answer this right, and you can eat. Answer wrong, well we'll get to that in a minute" his eyes crinkle and I laugh.

"Does the Sun follow the Moon, or Does the Moon Follow the Sun?" he asks and I laugh at my own question that I had asked him so long ago. It's amazing how attached I had become to him in such a short amount of time.

"Well I don't think I know" I say smugly with a smile, wondering what the other option was.

"Well" he says as he pulls me up again and into his arms, placing a hand on my waist, and holding my other hand. "They chase each other, always looking for the other's company but never being able to find it" his words are soft and I'm taken aback by his answer. It's so different then what mine was. His words send warmth through my body, but what he did next sent my mind up into the sky on the wings of my heart.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. His lips are rough to the touch, but gentle and non-threatening. He doesn't want to scare me away. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, making him lift me up and push my back against the tree next to us. The kiss is hot, passionate and wanting, needing.

My arms circle his neck, and his beard tickles my face. I'm lost in a world of pleasure, fireworks sparking behind my eyes. When we pull apart he looks down at me, and seems confused. I tilt my head to the side and he wipes my cheek. I had been crying and before he can say anything I hug him tightly, hopefully silencing all of his fears.

I feel his fingers under my chin, and I look up at him, his handsome smile with his eyes crinkled at the sides. "Your eyes stole the heart of a poor man. They stole his heart before you almost drowned in that lake, but when he saved you he knew he could never let you live alone" his words pull at my heart and it's like a story, sweet and soft. We sit down together and before I know it his lips meet mine again, with more passion then before. He rolls over me, smiling down and he grabs the green cloth.

"I knew it was you when I saw this. I wasn't sure, but when I watched you walk back inside I knew it." He shows me a small emblem embroidered of a hog's head on the corner and I laugh and shake my head. His hands gently comb through my hair, making it look wild and loose.

"Felson….you wont leave again….will you?" he seems taken aback but kisses my nose.

"No, I won't leave. Took me all this time to find you, I'm not letting you go love" his words, for the tenth time in the night, make my heart soar and I kiss him on both cheeks.

"I love you Felson" I wisper softly, and his lips are on mine again, this time gentle, and I hear him mutter against my lips softly, something that earns him a slap in the chest.

"I love your lips." The words make me move, and I hit him in the chest, but I'm unable to hold back my laughter. I know he loves me, he followed me across a sea and half a land.

"I love you too trouble" he kisses me again.

_I look down at the pages I had written and smile softly. I slowly finish writing, the end of my story, Anna's story._

That night was the first night I had willingly let a man into my bed, and it was something new. It was pleasure beyond all else, he was gentle, caring, and after we lay together in his cloak, that heavy cloak that smells like him.

_I touch the clasp of the cloak around my shoulders and I look up at the window, it's almost night. I sigh and wipe away a stray tear. Oh how I miss him. I close the book, and decide to write the rest later, deciding that I can't handle his death after writing the beginning of our life. I walk to the front room of the small cabin to see a pair of young boys racing two proud horses with a roan tinge to their coats, one more brown, the other more tan. The boys both have striking white hair._

_Nearby a man with black hair, with silver lines of age through it, stands with an even older Powder, watching his two young stallions proudly. They have his spirit. I smile softly at the man and he waves. _

"_Kay, bring the boys in it's almost time for dinner!" I call and the wind pulls a still perfectly red strand of hair into my eyes. He nods and whistles to the children. I turn inside and go into the cook room to find a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a braid cutting some carrots. She smiles up at me and I smile back. _

_This is how it has been since he died. Kay and Elizabeth come and help me with the twins every night, now both 17, and looking so much like their father. I take a spot beside Elizabeth and we cut in comfortable silence. Today it's been 5 years since he had been gone. I let another tear roll down my cheek as my mind is filled with memories of him._

**There ya have it, the final chapter ;) Hope everyone enjoyed this! I did. Now, I'm not sure if I did Aisling's age, but when she met Felson I'm saying she was about 22, and then when he found her again she was 24, and at the end she's 41. The Twins are 17. **


End file.
